1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to file processing technology, and particularly to a file encryption system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the growth of sensitive information stored in computers or transmitted over networks, the need to ensure security of the sensitive information has risen multifold. For example, confidential electronic files in computers may be encrypted by users. However, because electronic files comprise a variety of file formats, such as WORD files, portable document format (PDF) files, and joint photographic experts group (JPEG) files, each file format often requires a different plug-in program to encrypt the confidential electronic files. For example, if a user wants to encrypt a WORD file, a plug-in program corresponding to the WORD file needs to be installed. Therefore, it is inconvenient and time-wasting to encrypt electronic files, especially when the electronic files include at least two format files.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for encrypting files.